


Karma's a Bitch (Negan GIF Challenge fic)

by The_mykie_show



Series: Negan GIF challenge [3]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Femdom, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Smut, Sub Negan (Walking Dead), Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 10:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_mykie_show/pseuds/The_mykie_show
Summary: Negan rubs your relationship with him in your ex lover's face, so you pay him back in the dirtiest way possible.
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/You
Series: Negan GIF challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1301420
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Karma's a Bitch (Negan GIF Challenge fic)

you knew Negan was an asshole right from the get-go. It wasn't exactly a closely guarded secret, so it really shouldn't have surprised you that the only reason he brought you along to collect supplies from Alexandria what's to get under Rick Grimes's skin. Harassing the former sheriff's deputy was one of Negan's favorite pastimes, and you were the ultimate tool to do it.  
You might have left Rick for Negan, but that didn't mean you were okay with being used as a pawn in Negan's never-ending game to prove he was the superior man to Rick. Even though you of all people couldn't lie, the sex with Negan was really good. So good it made it worth putting up with shit like this.

You didn't need to hear what they were saying to know that Negan was rubbing said amazing sex life in Rick's face. You could tell by the wide cocky smirk on Negan's face and the look of irritated distress on Rick's.

He was going to hear about this later.

You knew better than to confront Negan in front of the Saviors, that and not cheating on him was one of the few rules that you had to follow as his wife. But once you were in the privacy of his bedroom that rule no longer applied and you were gonna let him have it. 

He doesn't waste any time once you're alone in shooting you that signature smirk and leaning in to kiss you, rather than accepting the kiss you punch him in the shoulder.   
"Ow! What the fuck?" he complains in surprise. 

"What the hell was that in Alexandria with Rick?" you cross your arms staring him down waiting for him to answer. 

"That? That was nothing, I was just busting his balls a little." he's defensive, you know that means you're right. 

"And were you using me leaving him for you to do that?" 

"Maybe," he admits. 

"Negan, I did not agree to be with you and leave my home for you to do this kind of shit. I get that you're not exactly a fan of Rick, you've every right not to like him after what he did to your people, hell, you have every right to punish him for what he did to your people, but what you don't have a right to do is drag me into the middle of it. It makes me wonder why you even asked me to be your wife? Is any of this real or is it all just a game to you? Another pissing contest with Rick?" You can feel yourself start to tear up at that idea, what if it's true? What if Negan doesn't really care about you at all? What will you do then? He's all you have left at this point.

"Of course it's fucking real, don't you ever doubt that. Look, I shouldn't have done that, this isn't your fight. It's just you're Rick's weakness. Nothing gets under his skin quite like knowing that his girl ditched his ass for me. I went on a power trip and I'm sorry."   
He's leaning into your personal space again. "Now why don't you let me make it up to you?" 

Negan's answer for everything is sex, and maybe that's not the wrong answer? Negan's favorite ways to "punish" you when you misbehaved were always sexual: edging, spanking, orgasm denial; maybe it's time he got a little taste of his own medicine.   
You lean toward him, an evil smirk slowly spreading across your face.   
"I think I like that idea." pressing your lips against his in a passionate kiss, you push him back against the bed, straddling him.   
"Someone's eager tonight." he groans between kisses, his hand sliding to your chest to pull the buttons from your shirt.   
"you have no idea." you grab his hand and quickly slam it into the bed above his head before he can use his strength against you.   
"What are you doing?" he asks but doesn't try to pull his wrist from your grip.   
"payback, that's what I'm doing."   
"Really?" he asks with raised eyebrows. "I had no idea you had a dominatrix hiding in there, but I'm not gonna lie it's goddamn hot."   
You weren't going to lie to yourself, you were out of your element. You weren't naturally dominant like he was, you were a submissive at heart, you like giving up control, being dominated. Now that the tables have turned you weren't sure what to do but there was no backing down now.

"take off your clothes." You demand, standing from your position above him. To your surprise he obliges without complaint, stripping off his white T-shirt and then reaching for his belt buckle.  
You reach for the drawer and his nightstand where you know he keeps an array of sex toys, blindfolds and handcuffs. You pull out a pair of handcuffs, watching the dim light glint off the shiny silver bracelets somehow gives you the confidence to swallow your nerves and straddle him again. 

"Put your hands above your head." He quickly did exactly as you'd asked, and you cuff him to the headboard the way you had been many times in the same bed. His cock is already half hard.   
You reach into the drawer again and pull out one of the smaller vibrators, vaguely phallic, and covered in pink silicone.   
"What are you gonna do with that?" Negan asks, clearly a little nervous but still intrigued as he watches you reach for some lube and coat the tip of the vibrator in it.   
Taking his cock in your hand, you gently run your thumb over the tip making him moan, with your other hand you switch the vibrator on the lowest setting and press it between his balls. It immediately makes his cock twitch and a groan come from deep in his chest, his hips involuntary jerk.   
"Goddamn! I wasn't expecting that."   
You don't answer him, instead, just slowly slide the vibrator up the back of his shaft, and tracing it around the tip,the lube making it glide easily.   
"oh holy shit!" he moans "sweetheart, what are you doing to me?"   
"teaching you a lesson," you answer while simultaneously turning the setting up and sliding the toy back down his shaft and circling his balls with the silicone tip.   
Holding the vibrator at the perfect angle against his balls that makes his hips involuntarily twitch you slowly take the head of his cock between your lips, softly lapping and sucking on it while looking as innocently as possible up at him. His wrists strain against the handcuffs, his eyes are lust blown, you can see why he enjoys doing this so much.   
You keep working on him with your mouth and the toy until you feel his body tense, and you know he's about to come and switch the vibrator off and let his tip slip from your mouth with a soft pop, effectively ruining his orgasm like he'd done to you many times before.   
"Fuck!" he groans "That was just cruel."   
"Well karmas a bitch, baby." you girn, lowering your mouth back to his cock and teasingly sucking on the tip again.   
"Jesus fuckin Christ! You're going to kill me." you've never seen Negan squirm before this moment, and you have to admit that you like the power, it makes you feel powerful and sexy in a way you never have before.   
You turn the toy back on, this time on the highest setting, working it slowly around his balls and up his shaft and back down, you repeat the process three more times, leaving him in a moaning, desperate mess before you decide to end his torture and let him come.   
You hold the toy slightly off-centered against his over sensitive tip "if I let you come this time, you have to promise to keep me out of your damn pissing contest with Rick?"   
"Yes! Fuck, yes I promise." you lower the vibrator to his balls and suck his tip between your lips before slowly swallowing as far as you could and letting him release in your mouth.   
You can feel a puddle of wetness in your panties and a needy ache deep in your core, the kind of ache you usually felt when you were on the receiving end of what you'd just done to Negan. Usually, you'd be begging him to pound you into the mattress but you're pretty sure that would defeat the purpose of the lesson you were trying to teach him.  
"You gonna uncuff me now baby girl? Let daddy see how wet you're little power trip made you?" he asks, already back to being his cocky asshole self even though moments ago he was begging to be allowed to come.   
"I don't think I will just yet." you glance at the vibrator still in your hand and get an idea.   
Laying back against the footboard and spreading your legs while still in his view, you slide your panties to the side and switch the vibrator on, making eye contact with him as you press the tip inside yourself.   
"come on darlin' you're really not going to let me touch you?" you don't answer, just thrust the toy deeper making yourself moan at the vibrations, enjoying the feeling of smooth silicone gliding easily against your walls. It only takes a few minutes for the muscles in your core to tighten, and you notice that Negan is already hard again.   
You keep working on yourself until you come undone around the vibrator.  
Craving the overstimulation Negan loved to inflict on you, you take the time to rub the tip of the toy against your clit eliciting another moan from yourself, before you sit the vibrator and lube down on his nightstand and grab the handcuff key out of the drawer, unlocking Negan from his bounds.   
"Now you're in fuckin trouble babygirl, what was that you were saying about karma now?" he says rubbing the feeling back into his wrists while a dark smirk spreads across his face.


End file.
